The adventure of James of hamsilton
by The powerful warrior
Summary: What if Elsa has best friend who she forgot about over 3 years A friend who never been seen like shadow prepare for a adventure you don't wanna miss
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The meeting

It was summer that time when I saw her, she was in her room looking outside there was a tree on where she is looking at I climb the tree and I saw her.

I wave slowly, she touched the glass and it turned ice, she quickly ran to her bed and covered her self up. I wrote something on the window, then the palace opened their gates, I was still on the tree writing and drawing something until the palace guard saw me, I quickly climbed down but it was too late they were already climbing the tree I have no chose but to jump in her room, so I jump in her room and hide, while I was hiding she told the guards that I ran in the hall so they went out.

They are already gone. The girl said

Thank you for helping me. I said.

What is your name?

James, James of Hamsilton

My name is Elsa, Princess Elsa of Arendale

Forgive me your highness For I have broke your window.

Its ok its frozen anyway, would you like me to get you a drink?

Thank you but I have to go they might find me in your room.

When I was about to open the door the King and Queen opened the door and checked if Elsa was fine.

I was still on the room bowing and I stand firmly, the Queen called the guards and captured me.

The next day...

I was in the dungeon alone again no one was beside me but darkness.

The door opened I thought I was released but I wasn't it the king who opened the door. he asked me

What did you see on window?

The princess.

What else?

Her powers.

Will you tell anyone about her po- ability?

No I will not.

Why?

Because danger might come upon Arendale.

You are only a child, and the wisest child I have ever seen, who are you child?

James of Hamsilton

James of Hamsilton, may I see your parents?

No your majesty

Why not?

Because they are no longer with me.

Oh I am sorry to hear that.

Its ok your majesty.

James do you want work at the castle?

Yes.

Then follow me.

I followed the king out of the dungeon, the maid gave me new clothes and shoes, and shown me my room.

Its small but perfect to live on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The sister

It was 4:00 in the morning I got up and Started cleaning. I was earlier than anyone else, I toke the list and started to check if I miss anything. First I have to clean the bathroom. Done, next I have to clean the ballroom. Done, and the hall done, pictures clean, ceiling, shiny, shoes, very shiny, the floor, cleaner than ever, and last but not the least the throne I don't know where?

I walk around the castle and saw the throne room.

I opened the door and saw a pile of snow.

So this is the throne room which no one has entered from which I heard.

I started cleaning it took me at least 5 minutes to finish cleaning the throne room. Then after that I went back to my room.

While walking I thought to visit princess Elsa for just a second, I stop for a moment and turn around, started to walk again. When I was there about to knock and stopped walk again but she asked.

Who is it?

Its James

Then she open the door and let me in.

So how is it going princess?

Boring I should say.

How boring?

Boring like this window.

We both laugh.

Your funny.

Like a bunny?

We laugh again.

Yea sort of, so you work at castle?

Yes, its fun in the castle.

Yeah, fun...

I look at her face her smile turns to a frown.

Do you want to play?

Yea but I can't go outside.

If you can't play outside then let's play inside.

Great Idea.

We played catch the bunny and we build a snowman.

After that I went back to my room, when I was almost there a soldier put a bag on my head and carried me to the gate but Before he throws me I kicked his stomach and I punch his face then he went down.

I ran to the hall and saw a little girl lying on the chair I followed her until she bump me. I asked.

Are you alright?

As I reach her hand she replied.

Yes I am alright, how about you?

I am fine princess?

Anna, Anna of Arendale.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The tragedy

11 years later...

It was 3:00 as usual get up and do work, if you don't know I was promoted to palace guard and cook.

I was always early and very active, after work I sometimes visit Elsa, well she is a grown up and well I also grown up. I am already 19 while she is 18.

Tomorrow is a big day because I will go with the King and Queen on a journey.

That night I went to Elsa's room and told her how excited I am for tomorrow.

Hey are you alright?

Yea I am happy for James.

I knew she was lying because her eyes was like telling me not to go.

Don't worry I will return I promise.

Then we hugged.

Next day...

It was 6:00 when I woke up and the boat is leaving at 8:00 I picked my bag and went to Elsa left a letter on the door, then went to the ship.

While at the ship I got bored and went outside then started to draw, while drawing I felt something was wrong so I put the drawing in my pocket and called the King and the Queen, the King knew what that only a miracle can save them both.

James please take care of Anna and Elsa.

Your majesty forgive me but I won't leave I promise Elsa to keep you two safe and I will.

James only you can get out for we knew this going to happen.

What do you mean?

The trolls told us before that a tragedy would happen to us and we don't when this will so go James here I have prepared this when the comes go!

I run into a boat and saw the Queen waving then the ship sank.

It took me 3 days to return to Arendale I was exhausted so I just lay down to ground people was looking at me until a palace guard carried me to the castle.

Then few minutes later the prime minister came and ask me.

Where is the King and Queen?

They have passed away.

I reach the letter that the King gave to me, the prime minister took it read it. He quickly ran outside and told them.

The king and queen have passed away, but there is also good things to be told the king has choses its-

The prime minister stopped when he reads the letter carefully. People are waiting for the good things.

I am sorry but that is all for today.

Then when he went inside he told the guard to carry me at the room of the King and Queen. While asleep...

I have remembered when I went to the library and read every book on the bookshelves I seen this strange map and I went to the forest and a pile of rocks was rolling to me the leader calls himself grandpappy then he said.

Ah James of Hamsilton the prince of hamsilton, why have you come here little prince ?

I am sorry but I am no prince my brother is.

Yes your brother you have a wise decision to chose your brother as a prince.

Wise decision?

Come here James.

Then spark came out of his hand.

If you didn't chose your brother as prince, Arendale will fall.

Then I woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Here and back again

When I woke up I kept thinking of what that troll said. Arendalle will fall. until I got distracted by the book called "History of Jam" I read the book and it gave an idea to travel the world and search for the strongest warrior to protect Arendalle. I went to my old room when I was a kid, and took some things, then I wore some old clothes and went to the prime minister, I told him my plan, at first he disagree but after I told him that I have marry Elsa before I become a king

Yes, but who will be our new ruler?

It'll be you, until Elsa's coronation.

I understand.

Then I will be going now.

Take care now sir.

I will don't worry.

Oh and by the way I will return before Elsa's coronation.

While I'm walking I saw Anna leaning on the door of Elsa, I was about to go there when suddenly I felt someone told me not to, so I just went outside and there started my adventure.

3 Years later...

My search for the strongest warrior was a failure,but along the journey I was able to get some special items,while I was going back to Arendalle , I pass by the trolls home and asked

about what he said.

The answer will revealed when the time comes,but for now return to Arendalle or the living winter will come.

Then I shall go now.

Be careful James.

I went back to Arendalle and saw everyone gathering for something important.

I asked the woman beside the shop what was the occasion?

Oh its princess Elsa's coronation.

What? I said suprisingly.

Then I saw the prime minister comming towards me, I greeted him and he greeted me back.

We went to the castle but while walking there was someone fighting outside, a teenager , I went closer to see a better view, then somehow the teenager has a familiar face, someone I met while I was travelling,then when I was close I recognized the teenager it was my apprentice Jason. I trained him while I'm travelling, and the one his fighting is a 1st rank knight Krusenstern, while they're fighting I waited for them to charge at one another, and when they did charge I went in the middle and smacked they're head, they both went down to the ground, they both looked at me and said what's your problem?

Allot and you're one of them! I answered

What? do you know who're your dealing with?

Yes, Krusenstern the first rank knight.

Wrong! I am James, the infamous knight of the king and queen.

I burst out in laughter when I heard him say his me.

Why are you laughing? do think I'm joking?

Yeah, and a good one actually

Krusenstern...huh the first rank knight. Jason said.

No I'm James. Krusenstern said

Stop this Krusenstern you do know that the James you're talking about is infront of you. Jason said as he held his hand to Krusenstern, Krusenstern took the hand bowed to me.

Welcome Back Sir James of Hamsilton. Krusenstern said.

Stand up warrior. I ordered him. As he stand I hold his shoulder and told him Be brave for your life adventure has only began.

But before he can answer the Prime minister called me for the coronation of Elsa, I followed him until to the door of the church, He asked me to come in but I shake my head.

She needs her confidence than me. I told him

Are you sure?

Indeed.

Then I should take my leave. after saying that he bowed and left.

After a few minutes I decided to go inside, I opened the door and saw everyone standing, I quietly closed it, As they started saying the alienish word I notice that the cane and the ball thingy Elsa is holding kinda frozen a little, after that I checked the ball and cane to make sure that Elsa is not out of control.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Secret revealed

As everyone dance in the ballroom, I told Jason to keep an eye on the queen, if anything happen tell me.  
Yes sir. Jason answered

After that I went to my old room when I was just a child, it was very dusty and spiderwebs was like everywhere. I have a lot of things to do in here. I thought. Then I hid the the picture that I drew while I'm at the ship and went back to the ballroom, while walking I saw Anna with some guy in white I followed them until they stopped at the cliff of the waterfall and the guy in white proposed to Anna but before she can answer I went to the ballroom. When I was there I saw Elsa talking to the king and queen of Altaria. She haven't change a bit. I thought. When suddenly Anna bump me, and called Elsa I know that she gonna tell her something shocking that I quickly ran in the middle but I was to late Elsa has revealed her darkest secret of all, the one she's been avoiding for the last 14 years Her ability. I try to follow her but the prime minister stop me. Sir you must stay here and lead the people, that is your duty as the heir of the king. The Prime minister said.

She's in pain minister I have to help her. I said. Then I followed the ice and snow and saw her running to the mountains.

I return to the castle and sits in the chair thinking is this the living winter that the troll talks about? Maybe, but the question is what must I do?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Volunteer.

What must I do? The first question that pops in my head, should I lead this people like what the Prime Minister ask of me or follow Elsa stop this winter but how she acted how she used her power still out when I left, it didn't change, No it became worst.

Confuse, I went out to clear my mind, as I open the back door I feel cold, I continued walking to the woods where I see the old green grass, trees, in sky blue, became white as snow it is.

Seeing this makes me realize, if I haven't leave Elsa can control her powers and I'll be king, but what did I do I love to search for the strongest warrior, was I successfull, no I wasn't in fact act it was just waste of waste of time, but the real question is why did I leave, what is the real reason for me to leave, is it really bigger for the warrior or because of an afraid common afraid that my past will haunt me.

I shook in regret for not answering my question.

2 Days later...

I was just sitting in a pile of snow, looking at a picture that I drew for Elsa, suddenly I heard a horse running to the castle, I ran back to the castles and saw Anna's horse.

Upon seeing this I quickly ran to my quarters and change to my palace guard uniform returned to the plaza and volunteered . and we set off to find Anna.

3 Hours later...

We have a ride at the top of the mountain, and here we saw Elsa's castle, but I notice some cracks.

Something must have happened. I thought.

And then when we were close to staicase, I feel something darling it, something big, and when I noticed someone watch, a great snow monster emerged from the ground, we threw Spears while shoots arrows, but it only just got stuck, and worst it made it angry, that's spike emerges from his back, with anger his with his arm and hit the guards of the Duke, when it all seems invincible Prince hans what able to see an opening he took the chance and go to the last leg of the beast, thus it falls to its end.

We then ran to the castle only to see Elsa seconds away of killing the two guards of the Duke but what stop by Hans when he said "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

And with that Elsa stops, but the other guard of the Duke tries to shoot Elsa but was stop by Hans only to hit the massive Chandelier making it fall, and because of the impact it manage to knock her unconscious.

I ran to her, worried, and checks if she have any bruises, "She's alright." I said with relief. After checking her I carried, then I called my faithful horse Shadowfox, and we rode off to Arendalle, When we were there I asked for the gate to be opened, and so it did, I went inside. and saw krunsenstern, I ordered him to bring her to her quarters, he nodded Andi left for the trolls, shortly after I left Hans and the others came, Hans then ordered krunsenstern to bring her to a prison cell and so he did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Question Answered.

Faster Shadowfox a storm is comming and it'll be freezing here. I said as we head to the trolls home, after a few minutes we have arrived at our destination, I told Shadowfox to return home because a storm is comming. He then bows and left, while continued walking, and as I approach the trolls home I heard some people singing, I went to where the music is comming from, and when I did I saw the trolls with Anna and a blond guy with a reindeer.

I observed them, and then I notice that Anna has more white hair than before, I continued to observed more to know why Anna has more white hair than before, and so I did, another minute has pass and still nothing, I was about to leave, but I heard Anna's name, I observe once more and saw Anna's hair was completely white as snow, I was going to come check her but a troll me.

You must stay. the troll said.

Anna's is sick I must help her.

You can't help her.

Why?

Because her heart was hit by Elsa's Ice.

What?

Shhh..quiet ask questions later.

alright.

And we waited for Grand Pabbie to explain that only a act of true love can thaw a frozen, after explaining Anna and this Kristof guy went to Arendalle, now that they're gone I came out of where I'm was hiding and said "You said that if I come back to Arendalle everything will be fine, but what is this?"

Indeed, I do not deny saying those but you have another thing to return to someone important.

What?

The Drawing James, the one you draw for her, you promise to give it to her after the journey but you were too late, because they do not remember you.

How do they not remember me?

They think your dead.

Then what should I do now?

You wait for them to realize who you are.

Then I'll wait, but before I wait I want to know something.

You wish to know why I said that if you became prince Aredalle will fall, yes?

Well its one.

Then I shall tell you. swaying his with sparkle.

If you become the prince of Hamsilton then Aredalle's greatest knight will begone and flame will engulf Aredalle.

Flame?

Yes, a flame that you only can put out, a flame known as...

As what?

_Stryker. _Grand Pabbie whispers.

Stryker, you mean the warrior that became an assassin, I've heard of him, its said that he was the strongest warrior in the entire world, every opponent he face couldn't defeat him nor hit him, he was unbeatable, and a true hero of Justice, but he was isolated, even when he save million, no one even tried to be his friend, and because of that he became a assassin.

_~Flashback~_

Excuse me, Sir.

Huh? The stranger said

I'm looking for a person called Stryker.

The whole town looks at me with fear on their faces, "Do you know who you're looking boy, obviously you don't.

No, I know who I'm looking, his the person that needs a friend.

People then started laughing.

Friends, friends you say.

Yes friends.

Huh, listen boy he is the last person you want to be friends with.

Why?

Because his a bad man, his a um... A demon, right a demon.

If what you said is true, then why will he save millions of lives?

To prove himself to the people that he was good, that he was nothing like his father, and yes he is nothing like his father, infact he was worst, after he turned 23 he killed 500 innocent people just for fun, and when he turned 25, he raided a village alone and killed everyone including the women and children, and to make sure what everyone is dead he burned the village down to the ground, and you still want to his friend?

Yes.

~_End of flashback~_

Indeed, he did become a assassin.

With that said I have request.

A request?

Yes, I want you to show me my hidden memories.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Back to normal.

As I walk back to Arendalle, the road seem different from what I remembered. "Ah... yes, how silly of me, it was snowy, but now its has returned to its natural stae."

I continued walking, feeling new as the weather, after a few minutes, I saw the castles tip. I quickly ran and stop when I saw Elsa and Anna hugging, it reminded me of what we were before I left.

I miss that. I thought.

I continued running back to the castle, and searches for the prime minister.

I found him at the balcony looking outside the clear ocean.

"Prime minister." I called.

He turns and looks at me with a sigh. "Yes sir James?" He answered.

"We have a problem that we should prepare for."

"I see, to my chambers."

We went to his chambers and discussed our issue.

"We must prepare for war."

"At this peaceful era, may I ask why?

"Since we have angered the prince of the southern Isle, also the duke of Weasleton, then we have no other choice but to prepare for what's comming next."

"Indeed, how many are they?"

"Base from the source more than millions.

"More than millions, how are we going to build a army that many, you're not thinking of including the Children to fight as well?"

"No,I was thinking of making a unity from every kingdom."

"Unity, you mean an alliance, we have tried that a year ago nothing happend, they simply rejected the idea."

"Then we shall try again, but this time I will be the one to persuade them."

"They will look down on us."

"Why because I'm a lowly palace guard."

The prime minister did not answer for a moment.

"Don't worry, I will reclaim my title as the knight of Arendalle." I said

We then end our discussion there, for the prime minister was sleepy, we then say our good-byes, I walk back to my room, while I'm walking to my room I notice a room that somehow looks familiar, I went inside the room, and remembered it was the old room of Elsa.

~Flasback~

"You can't catch me ." The child me said.

"Well, I'm a girl, I can't catch you." The child Elsa complained.

"Alright, now choose a game Princess Elsa.

"Let's play hide and seek."

"Sure but who is going to hide and the one going to seek?"

"Rock paper scissors."

James nodded and the started...

"Rock paper scissors!" We both said.

I'm rock while she's was Paper.

"I win, now turn around and count to 10."

~End of Flasback~

"Hide and seek, I'm always the seeker, while you hide Elsa, but now I'm the going to hide until you remember me Elsa."

"Yes?" A voice said.

I turn around and saw Elsa looking at me.

"El-Queen Elsa, you startled me."

"I apologize, anyways I heard my name is there any problem?"

"No your majesty, I just want practice of how I will greet you from now on."

"Practicing courtesy, In my old room?"

"Oh I apologize I did not know."

"It's alright, but I advice you not to come to this room, Its both terrifying and special for me."

"May I ask why?"

"At my times peril, a friend comes here to save me from my distress, a true knight, my knight."

"She remembers me, but I thought they have forgotten about me." I thought.

"Funny, I do not remember his name." Elsa said.

"You"ll remember him, for his your friend." I said.

"Thank you sir?"

"Jamse of Horland."

"Well Jamse of Horland, I shall bid farewell for its late."

"Indeed, good night your majesty."

I then went out the room and closes the door, and went to my old room, I looked at the ceiling and remembered something.

"Where's my apprentice, Jason."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Wlll she remember me now?

Nights and days have pass and its almost Anna's Birthday, everyone is excited, especially Elsa who take extra caution on everything. And because of that she became sick.

"Your majesty you should rest for today."

"Thank you for the offer but I have to make sure if I miss anything."

"As you wish."

And I turned around and thought.

"Liar, you not a type of person that will make a mistake, your always precise."

minutes later Jason arrived.

"You're late." I said

"Sorry master, it would not happen again."

"It better, because after this preparation I will teach you one more technique."

"A new one master?"

"Its actually the oldest but strongest attack I created."

"Incredible, I cannot wait to learn that."

"Then lets get going."

And we continue to arrange some of the table.

Hours later...

"Finally." Jason sighed.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"Always." He answered.

We then took our swords and went to the forest, we stand there as the cold wind pass through us.

"The last technique I will be teaching you is called Breaker's End."

"Breaker end."

"Yes and with this technique you will be able to strike your opponent down with only one instant draw."

"One draw?! There is such technique?"

"Indeed."

"Teach me this technique master."

"That is why were here."

I made my fighting stance, and so did he, as the wind goes by and the a leaf touches the ground Jason charges at me, but before he notice I was already at the other side.

"How di-

before he could finish he fell like the tree's around him.

"And that is Breaker end." I said as the tree behind me breaks.

Another day have pass and the most awaited event has come, it was Anna's birthday, with everyone excited laughing, waiting for the dear princess, I'm at the kingdom outskirts watching the beautiful scenery of the whole kingdom.

"I must say that it has change." I thought.

After a few hours before the sun sets I went back to Arendalle at saw a huge flying snow ball, I shook my head for I knew who did that and continued to walk to the castle.

The Next day the queen was still sick therefore, the prime minister and I are handling the invitation from different country, for hours we signed, scan, and reply until midnight, tired we went to our room but I was interrupt by Grenda and ask if I could carry princess Anna to her chambers.

I nodded in reply, then went to Elsa's room, and when I was there I saw the princess sleeping at the bedside of queen. I smile seeing this scene, "finally this two have made up." I thought.

I carried the princess and wen to the door, but before I leave Elsa speaks.

"No, don't leave me, please James." She spoke.

"Not this time I promise. I answered leaving the room.

Afterward I went to my room amd stared at the ceiling.

"I think she remembers me only when she's asleep. I thought and slept.

(Elsa's POV)

"James please stay." Those are the word that I regret saying to my dearest friend, if I did say that to him will be stay? The question that always haunts every time I think about him, the only one not afraid of my abilities, my best friend. Oh I wish your here, by my side to tell that its gonna be all right, to tell me that being afraid is only a part of life that will be defeated by right amount of courage. Please come back James, my knight, my hero, the one who saves me at the edge of a cliff even if it cost his life.

A tear then fell, Anna came in and saw me crying.

"What's wrong?" she ask as she lay down the food she prepared for me.

"Nothing just remebered something." I answered wiping the tears off my eyes.

"Something or someone like this guy called James."

"How did yo-

You sleep talk. she interrupts.

'I see, wait sleep talk?"

"Yeah, when your sleeping you call this guy named James, who's this James guy anyway?"

"Don't you remember, James the guy who I used to play with."

"Play? I don't remember anyone playing with you since you lock yourself inside the room."

"Oh I remembered James and I used to play in private so that no one will know that I play with a simple servant." I thought.

Anna then changes the topic and we talk for hours but my mind still focuses on one thing "Was he able to escape or he died amongst them?"

Weeks later...

The Yellow sun rises from bright blue sky, I watch it rise when I notice a man standing on a roof, watching the sun rise aswell. I knocked from the window and waved to him. He waved back.

I try to call him but when I blnk he suddenly disappeared.

Moments later someone knocked on my door, I opened it and saw a letter, I went out to see if the one who deliver this is still here but no one was there, I pick the letter and opened in there it states:

Dear Elsa

If your reading this then that means you are ready to know that he's alive, your knight, hero, and friend the man you have been waiting for years is alive and his here at Arendalle living amongst you, you'll have to find him for he is in disguise to hide his true identity from you, for he thought that you have forgotten him, therefore you must find him to see your long lost friend, his disguise name is Jamse.

Good luck.

I then run to look for James, I ask everyone if they know anyone called Jamse and they answered no.

I sat down on tbe stairs thinking "Where is he?"

I think and think of every possible places James could be, but every thought lead me to a dead end.

I went back t my room sad, because I never had the chance to see James or rather I never will.

"I wouldn't be so sure." A voice said.

I turn around and saw the prime minister.

"It was you, you're the one who gave that letter."

"Indeed."

"Why?"

"Its time for the both of you to stop hiding and start showing the game you used to play has already reach its end, go he's waiting at the waterfalls."

After that I run once more to see James, and this time I'll never let go.

After a few minutes I was there, and there a man stood right before the cliff, he turns around and his face was shown.

"Its you, its really you." I said.

I walk to and slaps him.

"I deserve that."

Then I followed it with a hug.

"And that too."

I created a ice chair and sat down then ask him "When did you got back?"

"At the same day of your coronation."

"You were here?"

"Yes and from that day forth I promise never to leave unattend or without your permission.

"Then come with me to the orphanage tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah it'll be fun if you were there.

"Then I have no objection, I shall accompany you to the orphanage."

After hours of talking we went back to the castle.

Before I go to bed I ask one more question.

"Will you still be here by morning?"

"As long as I live." He answered closing the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Unexpected

(James POV)

As the sun rises so as a new beginning, for Elsa remembers me and I don't have to hide any longer, furthermore we are going to a orphanage together, what a beautiful day it is, in addition my title as knight has returned, all thanks to the prime minister.

It was 6:00 in the morning, I took a bath and wore my knight armor then went out,

"Good morning James." Elsa greeted.

"Morning." I greeted back.

Elsa was wearing a green dress with flowers for decoration, its like the one she weared for Anna's Birthday.

"Your early."

"Well you know me, can't be late."

"Yeah so shall we?"

We then ride our horses and head out.

After 10 minutes we arrived to our destination, children then went out and bowed before Elsa.

Elsa glad told to stand up and looked at me.

She didn't say anything but I know what her face is trying to tell me.

"It like you when we first met."

I just nodded, Elsa and the children went inside and I followed, Elsa introduced me to the children, few seconds later Elsa and he children played, then I notice a girl, she was sitting on one side of the room, blue dress, ice like shoes, and has white hair, I approached her and said "You shouldn't be sad, that beautiful face wouldn't bloombif its always like that."

She just looked at emotionless and looked back at the window.

"Do not be bothered by her she is always been like this when we got her." the caretaker said.

"I see, well I understand her current situation after all, I too was a orphan." I said.

"Not like me." The girl whispered.

I looked at her for a second then turned my attention to Elsa.

"Do want to see something amazing?" She ask the children.

"Yes please." They all answered.

Elsa then rubs her hand and close it, she opens it and a snow rabbit was there, the children was amazed so as the chilld that looks at the window, her eyes was wide as if she found her long lost twin.

Which reminds me that she looks like Elsa when she was young, just sitting beside the window waiting for someone to understand.

"Can you do that again?" The girl asks.

"Of course." Elsa answered.

And she closes her hand once more then when she opened her hand a living snow bunny bounces off her palm, and landed to the girls lap.

"Are you happy?" Elsa ask.

"Very much, thank you." The girl answered smiling.

But before Elsa can say your welcome, a palace guard came in and told Elsa that she have visitors in the castle, she then stood up and say her good-bye's, the girl then went to her and ask "Will you come back?"

"Of course." Elsa answered and we returned the castle.

When we got back to the castle, there was a man standing waiting for someone.

I stood behind Elsa and ask her if she knew the person.

"No , haven't seen the face have I?" She answered.

"I'm just curious, maybe this guy is your fiancé."

"Fiancé?!"

"Well isn't to early to call me that Queen Elsa." The man said as he turns.

"After all I was just gonna ask you if I could take you to a fancy dinner or perhaps something more political." He added.

"And you might be?" I ask.

"Oh where are my manners prince Jain of Loskovia." He answered bowing.

"Well its a pleasure to meet you Prince Jain." Elsa said as she also bows.

"The pleasure is all mine." He then moves closer and kisses Elsa's hand.

"And what brings you to Arendalle your majesty?" I asks.

"Well I have a letter for the Queen and princess, they are invited for the upcoming celebration of siblings Birthday."

"And you came from Loskovia to here to just deliver a letter?"

"Indeed, anything wrong about that?"

"Oh no just suspicious."

I then excuse myself and went to the library.

"Suspicious its not normal for a prince to just sail from the other side of the world just to get here." I thought.

I think and think until Elsa came to say that we are going back tomorrow to the orphanage, I nodded in reply, and we then say our good nights left to our rooms, when I was at my room Iay down and thought "What did they talk about when I I excuse myself? Wellfor now lets leave it blank." I then sleep.

The next morning I did my chores and took a bath then wore my Armor once again and went out, afterthat I saw Elsa holding something she hid it and smiles.

"Let's go." Elsa said happily.

"Ye-

Yeah comming."Anna interrupted. and sat down to the horse and we left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Adoption?!

Elsa and Anna then went inside the orphanage and the children greeted them, including the girl. Anna and Elsa greeted back.

Elsa then called me, I went to her and she said "James can you follow me, I'm kinda nervous."

"Anywhere you go except the lavartory."

She giggle and we went up the stairs, to the office of the caretaker.

The caretaker then bowed and sat down on the chair.

"Ah queen Elsa, is it time?"

"Time? Time for what?" I ask myself.

"Yes, yes it is." Elsa answered.

"Then I shall arrange the the required items for you adoption." The caretaker then stood up and went to her compiled papers.

"Adoption huh, wait adoption?!" I reacted.

"Yes, adoption."

Why didn't you tell me you were planning to adopt someone?"

"Because if you knew you'll say somethings."

"Of course I will, I'm your bestfriend."

"If you are then you should understand my decision."

"Alright."

The caretaker then came back with some papers and Elsa signed some, then the caretaker stamps the paper.

"As of today you are the mother of Mariel, congratulations, I will call Mariel for you." The caretaker and leaves us both.

"As your bestfriend I shal advise you to...

take of her, don't worry she'll be in good hands, after all your gonna be her personal friend right?" She interrupts

I just nod in reply.

The caretaker then came back with Mariel beside her, mariel was happy when she saw Elsa.

"Mariel say hello to you new Mommy." The caretaker said.

Mariel then runs to Elsa and hugs her.

"Sweet." I said.

Elsa then hold her hand and went outside the room, I then notice that the window was open, I looked around and saw some shadow, it moves close to Elsa.

"Your majesty duck." I said and both of them ducks, then knife were thrown.

I drew my sword and shouts "Show yourself!"

10 people came out from the shadow.

"Your majesty, please leave at once." I said they left.

"I'll ask later, after I pulverize you all."

"Let's see you try."

And they charge, all slash at one spot, I parry it all and counter with a reverse Breaker, hitting them with the bottom of the sword, some fell unconscious, while others felt dizzy.

"Hmph..Cheapshot, fight me, and you'll feel pain." The leader said while stepping foward.

"spare me the chat and show me what you got."

I then chage at him and he did too, I stop and did a breaker stance, and when he was close I used breaker breaking his sword and his clothes we re shattered to shreds.

He fell down on his feet, I pointed my sword at his face.

"Who hired you?" I ask.

"Why will I tell you, besides your gonna kill me anyway." He answered.

"Why, because I will not just kill you, or your companion, I'll slaughter your whole family like your clothes until nothing is left for you to go home to, so what is it gonna be?"

"It's a duke of some country Weaselton.""

"Thank you for your cooperation, you may leave but when I see you again trying to kill my Queen , I won't be forgiving understood?"

"Yes." They answered and left.

I went aswell back to the castle, and when I opened the door I saw Mariel playing with olaf.

"She is like Elsa." I thought and congratulated the new princess.

I was then look down by her.

"She shouldn't be hanging with a weakling like you." She said.

"Pardon?"

"I mean you don't have powers so go away and don't even show yourself to me weakling."

"Your majesty power does not come from position, but how they maintain it."

"Well said by a man who never kill."

"A man who kills is no more than an animal, if you would excuse me I have more duties to do."

And I left, leaving her there speechless.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Start of patrol

Day have pass and the new princess Mariel enjoys life better than her old shelter, but my life however changes, since that day in which I call "The Day of change" as state in the name it change, like nothing happened, I'm still like a shadow, no, I guess I can be called a known shadow, but that does not change right? Anyways lets just continue to the events.

Princess Mariel is walking at the corridor, looking at the displayed armor.

"Haven't seen a armor before?" I ask.

She looks at me for a second then returns her focus at the armor.

"You know, every armor has a story, for example this one, the knight who wore this won the knightly games competiton, or this one who fought a fellow knight for leadership, you see every armor has a tale to tell."

"What about yours, does it have a tale?" Mariel asks.

"No, and it will never will, however this sword has a tale to tell."

"Really?"

"Yes, this sword was made by me during my journey to find the greatest warrior to fight for Arendalle."

"Did you find someone?"

"Unfortunately I have not."

"I see, well I guess that predictable."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because of the fact that you don't kill."

"Young princess, killing someone will not prove that you are brave, strong, or even superior, it will only make you nothing more than a animal, I believe that I have told this before, haven't I.

I then notice Elsa talking to the Prime minister, I excuse myself and went to them.

"Your majesty I suggest that we take action of search." Prime minister said.

"No we might cause a panic throughout the kingdom knowing that one criminal was able to escape our prison cell." Elsa said.

"We must not let this criminal run free or Arendalle reputaion of security will be demolish."

Elsa then thinks carefully of the prime minister suggested plan.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I suggest that we put some soldiers or knight to patrol morning til midnight." I said.

"If you are able to tell the knghts to take action then I shall permit." Elsa said.

I then bowed and left.

Minutes later...

I and my apprentice Jason walk to the knights barracks, Jason excited ask me.

"Master, is Arendalle knight really that respectable?"

"Indeed my student, for they are trained to fight with duty and liberty."

We then arrived at our destination, I breathe slowly and opened the door, expecting a clean organized barracks, instead I saw a dirty unorganized, lazy back people drinking their wine or rum, angry I am that I went to one of them and threw his cup.

He stood up and asks "What is your problem?"

"My problem, my problem is that you have disgrace the name of Arendalle's knight, sitting around drinking wine while you sit down at your chair flirting with a woman, where is your shame, where is thy honor? And you call yourselves Knight, I pity you, no I don't rather I am ashamed to see you, begone."I answered.

The others then stops and stared at us preparing to withdraw their swords.

"And if I don't follow?"

"You will taste my blade."

"Can you take all of us?"

All the knights then stood up and drew their sword, Jason also drew his sword.

"Jason return your sword, I will fight them alone." I ordered.

Jason then sheathe his sword, and sat down on the ground, while I drew my sword.

Desmond(the knight that james talked with) raised his sword and then he pointed it at my face.

"Prepare to die." He said and they all charged.

I dodge their attack from left to right, front to back, one try to attack behind me, but I parry it and kicks him, anotber try to pierce me with a spear, while he charge I cut its tip and slash the stick to half, and pointed my sword at him, I then took him as my shield, I then push him and made the breaker stance and charge them breaking their weapons, every single one.

Moments later Krusenstern came and ran to me.

"Sir James are you all right?" He asks.

"I am but your so called knights aren't, tell me krusenstern is this what you've been doing while I was gone, drinking, flirting, and slaking every single day?"

Krusenstern just lowers his head out of shame, I went to him and said.

"As the old personal knight of the late king and queen of Arendalle I forgive you but they who I am disgrace of will now taste a old tradition of patrol."

"But most of them are injured." One knight said.

"Injury is no excuse, you will patrol the whole kingdom, inside-out."

"Inside-out, you must be joking, as if anyone could patrol injured." Another knight said.

"It is possible to patrol with a injury."

"Really name one who did?"

"James of Hamsilton."

"The coward knight, impossible his does not have any honor, leaving the kingdom without the permission of the head knight."

"Really, and who was the knight head of the knights of Arendalle?"

"Its no other than Demascio the fearless."

I laughed as I heared the name.

"How dare you laugh, lowly knight, I bet that the coward knight James of Hamsilton feared Demascio."

Jason the stood up and drew his sword.

"If this Demascio is so feared I want to challenge him." Jason said.

A horse then appeared and on it is a tall masculine man.

"I am Demascio the fearless, I hear someone made a commotion of defeating quarter of my army, step forward for punishment."

Jason and I steps forward and points our sword to Demascio.

"Very well you chose death."

Demascio then took his javelin and axe and prepared.

"Jason he's all yours." I said.

Jason grins and attacks Demascio, Demascio parry the attack with his axe and swings his javelin to hit jason, Jason jumps to dodge the attack.

"You are pretty quick." Demascio complements.

"You are not bad aswell." Jason complements back.

"So shall we?"

"Ready when you are."

And the brawled it out once more, sword and axe are clashing to each other, dodging from one attck til another, until Jason sheathes his sword.

"Are you giving up, what shame I have seen potential within you."

"Then let me entertain you."

Jason then puts his hand on the sword's handle and prepares for his enemies next move, Demascio swings his javelin round and round, then throws it, Jason dodge it and disappeared, Demascio looking for Jason, appeared behind him and draws his sword, slashing Demascio back, he then fell and tries to stand up butwas pushed down by Jason.

"If you wish to be well the you will stay down." Jason said.

Demascio just lays down unconscious, the knights then took him to the infirmary.

"Now you shall follow my commands of a old patrol like the infamous James of Hamsilton, you are lucky because the training he was doing was harder than now, anyways we shall patrol the kingdom inside-out understand?" I said.

"Understood." They said as they stand firmly.


End file.
